


Fireworks

by moosetashioedmonocle



Category: Firewatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, not even my good smut just ignore this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosetashioedmonocle/pseuds/moosetashioedmonocle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We could talk. Without these radios, we could...you know..."<br/>"What, what could we do?"<br/>"Well, let me tell you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

The first time you take Delilah to bed, you feel 28 again. You aren’t, Henry, and you know it, you’re in your late forties, but she makes you want to try all the things you did when you were younger. It’s not as easy as you hoped, though. You have to settle for just having her on your lap.

You take your own sweet time feeling her up. You spent so long wondering what this would be like that you’re in absolutely no rush. You kiss her, kiss her all over, trace her curves with your fingers. She makes her usual brand of snarky commentary, making fun of you for wanting to actually make love to her and not just get it on and over with. You can tell she loves it, though, from her small signs and little noises. She isn’t very vocal, apart from teasing.

“Come on, Hank, it’ll be tomorrow before we finish up by this rate.” She whines. You depart from kissing her warm, slightly rough skin and lean back to look at her. Damn, she looks good.

“Sure you’re ready?” you’ve always been a bit cautious. It’s not like you don’t want to slam Delilah against the wall and fuck her senseless, but it’s the first time in a long time for both of you, the last thing you want is an injury. She laughs, leaning her elbows back on your knees.

“Been ready for months.” She says, shifting her legs before pushing herself up onto her knees. “Are you ready, Hank?” she asks in a sultry voice that sounds a bit too much like her normal one to actually be sexy.

“Henry.” You correct her. You grab her hips, stretch out your legs, help guide her down.

“Henry.” She moans as she sinks down on your dick. She goes slow, stopping a few times to adjust. It’s been a long time, and you can tell from the scrunch of her face muscles as she finally bottoms out.

It’s amazing to feel her wrapped around you. She adjusts her hips a little and you let out a curse, head falling back to the sensation of it. She smiles, rotating her hips again to get the same reaction.

“Fuck, don’t do that, D!” you hiss through a clenched jaw.

“Aw, what’s the matter? Am I just that good?” she snarks, and as she opens her mouth to taunt you again, you jerk your hips up quickly, and she cuts herself off with a surprised gasp.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

“Jerk.” She mutters, but she starts moving herself. Slowly, at first, getting a feel for the motion. She builds up a nice, solid rhythm, slow and sensual. You feel the slide of wet warmth come crashing down over you time and time again, like the waves of the ocean.

After a few minutes of slow and steady, she kicks it up a notch. Goes faster, steadying herself with hands on your shoulders. You thrust up when she comes down, meeting hips with a slight slap of flesh against flesh. She moans, and you feel a shudder run through your body. Fuck, you have wanted this. You have wanted the physical connection with the voice on the other end of the radio for so long now, and hearing that moan in person with no distortion to ruin it is practically angelic.

“Chrissake, Henry-” she groans as you push yourself forward, kissing the spot where her chin meets her neck as you angle yourself to plunge deeper. Her gasp causes you to moan, driving yourself into that new spot. You have to move your legs under you to keep the pace, and she loses balance and falls backwards onto the bed. You follow her down, connecting your mouths as you pull her hips up a little to make this easier. You’re going to have very sore legs tomorrow, you know that already, but you push it aside.

“God, Delilah-” you moan, letting go of the kiss to sit up and have a good look at her. She’s glistening, practically glowing, her hair haphazardly around her and her hands tangling in the sheets. She’s incredibly beautiful, and you mentally take a snapshot of this moment.

“Fu-oh, fuck me!” she grunts, grinding her hips up, seeking purchase against the juts of your hips.

“Good god, language lady.” You reply with a smirk. Your hips keep going, even as she looks up at you with a confused expression. Then she remembers, and it makes her laugh.

She’s still laughing as she hits the edge. She laughs and she moans at the same time, it’s quite a sound to behold. You’re pretty sure that that sound is what pushes you over, moaning her name as you spill white-hot into the little layer of latex between you two. Her body spasms around you, milking you for all you’re worth.

You both chuckle as you come down. Breathy, wistful chuckles. You meet her eyes, supporting yourself over her with both hands. She smiles up at you.

“Thanks, Hank.”

“That still doesn’t rhyme, D.”

“I know.” She smirks. You pull out of her with a wet pop, flopping down beside her.

The two of you sit in silence for a long moment. She takes hold of your hand. You lace your fingers.

“You know, a nice cold beer sounds really good right now.”


End file.
